The Marion City Gym
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Side-story to The Battleworn Path to a Family and Home. Ash is on his way to Olivine City when a detour takes him to a recently-established Gym. And it's no walk in a park, or a desert for that matter...
1. Brock's Out of Date Guidebook

**A/N:** I know Pokemon are only supposed to be able to use four attacks at a time, so for the most part I'll stick to that. However the anime doesn't always, and as such I can feel justified with varying a little. Kingler's a good example. I'm sure it used at least five attacks when holding the bat through the first round of the Indigo League.

I can't find Marion City (it's town in some versions, but city sounds better) on the Johto map, so I'm throwing it on the way to Olivine City.

This is supposed to be a side-story, and I'm writing it first. It's just easier that way.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**The Marion City Gym**_

_Chapter 1 – Brock's Out of Date Guidebook_

'Oh my God,' Misty moaned, collapsing on the bench by the fountain. 'We finally made it. It felt like we walked through that desert for like forever.'

'Sure does,' Ash agreed, plopping down on the other end as Pikachu sat between them. 'Man, I'm hot.'

Brock squeezed in between Ash and his Pokémon, leaning back a little to further enjoy the spray. 'Well, we can rest for now. Maybe grab a bite at the Pokémon Centre too.'

'Aargh, let's just sit for awhile,' the girl decided, stretching out her legs as Togepi cheered on her lap, the only one of their company that wasn't "dying of thirst" it seemed.

For a few minutes, they all enjoyed the spray. It was amazing how soothing the cool water was…even after Staryu had showered them on the sand not too long ago.

'Pika?' The electric mouse's ears suddenly straightened as if their owner were listening to something.

Ash turned his head slightly to look at the Pokémon on his shoulder. 'What is it Pikachu?' he asked curiously.

'Pikapi,' Pikachu replied, leaping from his launch-pad and landing neatly on the cement upon two tiny legs. 'Pika.' He pointed North, before following the line of his own finger.

The three humans looked at each other before shrugging and following.

Pikachu stopped at the outskirts of a small crowd. 'Pikapi, Pi-pikachu,' he explained to his companions, before slipping between the people. With a little more manevouring, Ash, Misty and Brock emerged as well.

'Cool!' Ash and Misty exclaimed at the same time, staring at the battle in progress. A Starmie and a Graveler by the looks of things. 'Starmie's definitely got an advantage,' the water-Pokemon trainer added.

'Not necessarily.' Brock folded his arms in thought. 'Remember Giselle's Graveler?'

'Oh yeah…' That had been one of her more mortifying battles.

The pair battling had at least a year between them; the older one was coaching his Starmie, black hair framing blue eyes and a pale face. The other was an inch smaller in height and somewhat stockier. His skin was also far more tanned, and a mass of brown hair sat atop his head.

'Graveler,' he shouted. 'Use Rollout.'

'Starmie,' the other countered. 'Jump and Ice Beam.'

The star shaped Pokemon leapt into the air and spun, covering the immediate ground in a web of ice that slowly spread into a platform…which the rock Digimon immediately barrelled into.

The brunet gritted his teeth as the Rollout slowed. 'Brick Break,' he yelled. 'Shatter that ice.'

The rock unravelled itself and immediately set to chopping the ice-block down to size.

'Use Psychic,' the raven commanded in response, and the shards of ice began to glow and cover the playing field with specks of white. 'Now, Ice Beam!'

'Why doesn't he use water attacks?' Ash asked aloud.

'Ice attacks are just as effective as water types against Rock Pokémon,' Brock explained. 'Especially when aiming for the eyes.'

He gestured at Graveler, who was now trying frantically to claw the ice away from his vision.

'Water Gun,' the other trainer commanded, taking advantage of the situation, and a single blast sent the rock Pokémon flying.

'Return,' the brunette sighed, holding out his Poké-ball, before gritting his teeth and shaking a fist at the other. 'We're not done Koichi.'

'Yes we are,' the other, Koichi, replied, returning his own Starmie with a word of thanks. 'I said only one battle.'

'Hold it.' Another boy pressed his way through the crowd, taller than the previously battling prayer.

The dark haired one sighed. 'I do have to be somewhere,' he muttered in annoyance. 'Unlike the pair of you, I have fixed responsibilities to adhere to that _don't_ involve Pokémon battles.'

The eldest shrugged. 'Well, I have beaten you once,' he said in an almost patronising tone. 'You sure you don't want to defend your honour?'

'What honour?' the other asked rhetorically, before rubbing his brow. 'It's your fault if I'm late.'

'Sheesh, just teleport,' the tall teen grumbled, tossing a Poké-ball. 'Venusaur, go!'

The other grinned slightly as the dual type grass/poison Pokémon appeared. 'You still hung up about that?'

'Old habits die hard. Choose your Pokémon.'

The dark haired boy thought for a moment, fingering the Poké-balls at his hip before selecting one. 'Venomoth, get ready!'

Misty grimaced at that. 'A water Pokémon, and then a bug.'

'Well, flying Pokemon do have the advantage against Venusaur,' Brock pointed out.

Venusaur's trainer didn't seem too happy with the choice either. 'What are you trying to prove with a type advantage?' he grumbled.

'Nothing,' the other said calmly. 'You're the one trying to prove something, and in any case, I've no other Pokémon with me. You can't honestly expect me to send Starmie out _again_?'

'Point.' The brunette certainly didn't seem happy about it. 'But that Venomoth's a shrimp.'

'If you want Gardevier,' the raven said with a smirk playing on his lips. 'I'll be happy to oblige.'

It was remarkable how quickly the brunette switched tactics. 'Razor leaf!'

'Silver wind!' the other countered as the spiralling green leaves cut through the air. Venomoth flapped its wings in a fluid motion, generating enough force to set the projectiles on a return path.

'Vine whip!'

Vines slapped the leaves away, before shooting towards the moth.

'They're both good,' Brock noted, watching the battle with careful eyes. Ash and Misty watched with equal attention, particularly when the vines were stopped by a Poison Fang.

'Yeah?' The guy who'd been the raven's previous challenger had somehow manevoured himself to stand beside Ash. 'Katsuharu's going to get his butt kicked again. He was better off settling for that one win…albeit it was by fluke.'

'Venusaur!' the brunette, Katsuharu, yelled at that moment. 'Shake it off!'

The Pokémon staggered slightly, before standing again.

The opponent frowned. 'Tell me that's not the best you've got.'

'Of course not,' the other flared, and the raven shrugged again.

'Old habits die hard I see,' he repeated without change in expression. 'Venomoth, Psybeam!'

'Solar beam!' the brunette yelled – and to everyone's surprise, the beam of light crashed into the Psybeam and knocked Venomoth out of the air.

'Gotcha.' The brunette snapped his fingers.

'Silver wind!' the other countered. The generated breeze got the battered Venomoth into the air again. 'Now, Psybeam again!'

'Solar beam?' the other tried, knowing it was hopeless. 'Aargh, Razor Leaf.'

'Stop and use Supersonic!'

The beam of multiple colours disappitated in the air and the crowd blocked their ears on instinct. The raven's lips moved, but this time they failed to hear the command. They saw the consequences however; Venomoth was in Venusaur's face within seconds without a single nick from the Razor Leaves.

When the Psybeam hit full blast and scored a knock-out, they unblocked their ears.

'I didn't know Psybeam could do that,' Ash blinked.

'Well, Poison types are weak to psychic type moves,' the shorter of the two brunettes pointed out. 'And Koichi's too smart to let that Solar Beam hit unless the first Psybeam caused at least some damage. I'm Teppei by the way. The freakishly tall guy is Katsuharu…and the other guy's Koichi. I…guess you could call him our arch-rival.'

'Only because you two made it your mission in life to bug me,' the raven, Koichi, muttered, making his way over too with Katsuharu in tow, both Pokémon recalled. A smile was playing on his lips though, so it was obvious the words were said in jest…however they were said in the past. 'Now can I get home?'

'Geez,' Teppei muttered. 'Just teleport.'

'I prefer walking,' the raven said, before turning to the group of four. 'Friends?'

'Just happened to stand next to them,' the brunette replied with a shrug, before turning to Katsuharu. 'Seriously, you got your butt kicked.'

'Shut it Teppei,' the taller brunette growled in a warning tone.

Teppei simply shrugged again.

'I'm heading off home now,' Koichi said, this time tone leaving no room for comment. Turning to the trio with Pikachu and Togepi, he bowed. 'I'm Koichi.'

Ash held out a hand. 'I'm Ash,' he replied as Pikachu jumped onto the outstretched shoulder. 'And this is Pikachu.'

'Pikachu,' the electric rodent added.

'I'm Misty,' Misty interrupted before her companion could go off on a tangent. 'And I love your Starmie-'

'I'm Brock,' Brock cut in, seeing he wasn't going to get his introduction in if the red-head was allowed to continue on declaring her love for water Pokémon.

There was a hair-breathed pause, before Teppei grinned. 'A Pikachu huh. Pretty useless against Rock Pokémon.'

'Pika!' Pikachu snapped back.

'Pikachu is not useless,' Ash countered at the same moment.

'Here we go again,' Misty sighed.

'Well, I'm leaving.' Koichi looked just as exasperated. 'I need to be home by lunch.'

'Err…see you later.' Somehow, only Brock and Misty saw him go.

* * *

'I could use some warming up before my next Gym Battle at the Olivine Gym,' Ash said confidently, pumping an arm.

'Olivine?' Teppei grinned. 'Her Steelix is tough. You sure you can win?'

'Of course I'm sure.' The black-haired boy looked rather insulted at the insinuation. 'You got your Pokémon?'

'Oh yeah.' And the brunet tossed a Poké-ball. 'Geodude, go!'

Brock blinked at that. 'Well, that's interesting.'

'Sure is,' Misty agreed. 'Pikachu has an advantage here, having already battled against yours.' She said it too quietly to be heard by anyone else though…or perhaps it was because the battle was quickly underway.

'Tackle!'

'Agility!'

Quick as Pikachu was, it easily dodged the rock.

'Aargh,' Teppei cried in frustration. 'Try a Dig attack.'

The electric mouse quickly skidded to a halt as the Geodude disappeared underground.

'Now,' the brunet commanded. 'Tackle!'

'Dodge Pikachu,' Ash cried – too late though, as Pikachu went flying through the air in a small arc. 'Pikachu!'

'Finish with Explosion!' the other declared, taking advantage of the situation as the electric mouse crawled to his feet.

'That's the way Pikachu,' Ash encouraged. 'Now, get inside that hole!'

Pikachu dove for cover, just as the Geodude exploded.

'Too late – what?'

'All right!' Ash threw a fist into the air. 'Thunder Pikachu!'

Pikachu followed the demand with a shocking electrical attack.

'That won't do anything.' Teppei folded his arms. 'Geodude is a rock-' He was cut off by the second surprise of the battle. Geodude was grimacing in pain.

'Just a little more,' Ash encouraged.

'Chuu!' Pikachu squeezed its eyes shut as it threw its energy into the blast. Eventually, the electricity faded from the air with a final cackle, Geodude hitting the ground with an unconscious bang.

Teppei glared at Katsuharu as the other stared laughing.

The elder brunet shrugged. 'Hate to say it mate, but you had it coming.'

'As if Koichi isn't enough.'

'Well, he has a point in that we start the whole mess.' He turned to Ash. 'Got any Grass types?'

'Sure,' Ash replied. 'A Bulbasaur and Bayleaf, but Bulbasaur's back at Professor Oak's.'

'Speaking of,' Brock interrupted. 'We ought to be getting to the Pokémon Centre.'

'Hold it,' Teppei yelled after them, before breaking off with a yelp of pain. 'Sheesh,' he added to Katsuharu. 'When did you grow up?'

'Try four years ago,' the other muttered, dragging the other down the road. 'Or did you forget-'

* * *

'Thanks Nurse Joy,' Ash said, taking his Poke-balls back as Pikachu climbed onto its usual position at his shoulder. 'Ready for the Olivine Gym?'

'Pika,' Pikachu agreed.

'Olivine City is still days from here,' Brock pointed out, pulling out his Guide-book for an exact figure.

'Oh,' Nurse Joy said curiously. 'You're planning on entering the Johto League?'

Ash turned back to her with a grin. 'Yes Ma'am.'

'Then why not try the Marion City Gym,' the Nurse offered. 'It's fairly new, but it was recently certified by the Pokémon League.'

'Marion City.' Brock, ignoring the source of his heart-break in an almost childish manner, flipped through the pages of his guide. 'Let's see here. It says Marion City's an old traditional place. It says here they even have a historic Pokémon Centre.'

'It's quite a sight,' Joy agreed. 'So is the Gym. It used to be a mansion of some sort. I believe the specialty is Psychic Pokémon. Some trainers aren't aware of the place as the old Guides are still in circulation, but it's quickly gaining a reputation in these parts.'

'Psychic Pokemon,' Ash mused. 'Marion City.' He thought for a moment. 'Well, let's go.'

'I was afraid he'd say that,' Misty sighed, lifting a hand to her fore-head. 'Ash, you do remember how your last battle at a Psychic gym turned out?'

'So what?' the other retorted. 'I won that one.'

'That's because-'

Brock sighed as he watched the two bicker. 'Here we go again.'

Joy laughed, before ducking under the counter, emerging a moment later with a book identical to Brock's own guide. 'Would you like the updated version?' she offered.

'Oh, yes please, and-' He put a gentle hand in hers. 'Your kindness is seconded only to your beauty-oww!'

Apparently, keeping him under control was more important to Misty than a little quarrel with Ash.

_Good to know_, he thought as he was dragged away.


	2. Marion City

**A/N:** The name Ryuu means dragon spirit.

Misty stood in for her sisters on occasion, and Forrest replaced Brock, so it is possible.

To my knowledge, Aerial Ace was never used in Johto. So Ash won't be familiar with the move.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**The Marion City Gym**_

_Chapter 2 – Marion City_

'So this is Marion City.' Brock looked up from his new map (a free gift with the guidebook), before nodding. 'Nice place.'

'It looks like it came out of a history book.' Misty, on the other hand, was a little creeped out. 'I think ghosts would have a better time here than back in Ecruteak City.'

'Oh, I think it's too bright for that,' Brock counted, before looking around. 'I don't see streetlights though-oh.' He broke off as his eyes travelled to the array of lanterns closer to ground. 'Oh, lanterns huh. They must save quite a bit on electricity bills.'

'I don't care,' Ash interrupted. 'I just want to find the Gym.'

'Oh, don't be impatient,' the red-head scolded. 'This is an interesting place…if a little spooky.'

'It's a city specialised in Psychic Pokémon,' Brock reminded. 'So I doubt there will be many Ghost Pokémon around here. Psychic Pokémon are weak against them after all.'

'That's true.' And Misty sighed in relief. 'Well, I think I'd like to look around a little first.'

'I thought you were only interested in water Pokémon,' Ash grumbled. 'Can't we do that after the match?'

'I'm afraid the Gym Leader's still out of town,' an unexpected voice said behind them.

'Oh?' Brock turned around, finding an old man leaning on his walking stick. 'I'm sorry, you are?'

He bowed, somewhat stiffly. 'I'm Ryuu Kimura.'

* * *

The old man would up proving himself agile and endurant for his age, taking them around the entire city: its old statues, museum collections and even the old Pokémon centre. The last place they stopped was a temple of sorts, long walls and a low ceiling covering them. The gardens weren't nearly as large and encompassing as Bugsy's at the Azalea Gym, but it still put Delia Ketchum's to shame. Vines crept up poles of clay and flowers grew behind paths of rock and streams of pure water. Upon the low gate were two Weepinbell, and the shadows of more Pokémon could be seen beyond its barrier, along with shadows of other Pokémon behind.

'Weepinbell are weak against Psychic types,' Ryuu explained. 'However, that is what makes them excellent guards…for one normally does not take into consideration those who are defined to be weak.'

'Giving another philosophy lesson Grandfather?' a new voice asked, somewhat crisply as its speaker came into view.

'Simply advice,' the old man replied, turning to the black-haired boy who walked into view.

And from the moment he appeared, every newcomer present knew him to be someone not to be trifled with.

'And you are supposed to mind the Gym.'

'The Gym can mind itself for a few minute,' the boy replied, before looking at the newcomers and sighing. 'Challengers?'

'Are you the Gym Leader?' Ash stepped forward, and before waiting for an answer, he presses on. 'I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I demand a gym battle.'

The other folded his arms. 'I am not the Gym Leader, but if you wish for a battle, you may have one.'

'And the badge?'

Blue eyes met obsidian with a smirk. 'We'll cross that line should we come to it.'

* * *

'I'm glad this place isn't as creepy as Sabrina's place,' Misty whispered to Brock as they stood on the sidelines. 'It's actually rather peaceful.'

And it was. The low lights and the sweet scent from the candles helped it along. The battleground was not a plain brown board like it had been in Kanto's Psychic Gym, but a field of grass and water and rock.

'I do hope Ash knows what he's getting into though,' the red-head muttered, holding Togepi. 'He beat Sabrina on pure luck.'

'He's come far since then,' Brock pointed out.

* * *

Ryuu stood as the judge after the introduction on both sides were completed.

'The official match between Koji, acting Gym Leader of the Marion City Gym, and Ash Ketchum from Pallet down will now begin. Both sides may use four Pokémon, but during the battle only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions.'

Kouji fingered the Poke-balls on his belt, before switching to his pocket instead. After all, in an official match, he should use the Pokemon specified to the Gym.

'Natu, go!'

'Natu huh.' Ash glanced at Pikachu. 'Ready buddy?'

'Pika,' Pikachu agreed, hopping onto the field.

Ryuu raised his hands. 'The first match is Natu verses Pikachu. Begin!'

'Pikachu, thunderbolt!' Ash began.

'Teleport!' Koji countered, before pausing for a fraction as the thunderbolt inched closer.

_Have I got the wrong Natu?_

But then the flying psychic did Teleport, letting the electricify fizzle into the air. Hiding his relief, Koji ordered an Aerial Ace.

'Aerial ace?' Ash stared blankly as Natu dove for Pikachu and vanished. 'Wha-?'

'Pikaaa-' Pikachu suddenly went flying as the flying Pokémon appeared again and scored a hit.

'Be careful!' Brock shouted from the sidelines. 'That's a special flying type move! The Pokémon vanishes from sight just before the attack hits!'

'Got it,' Ash muttered. 'Pikachu, another Thunderbolt!'

'Again Natu,' Koji ordered, and once again, the electricity missed as Natu vanished.

'Pikachu, listen for it!'

The electric rodent closed his eyes, listening for the bird.

'Thunder now!'

'Teleport!'

There was a cry of pain before the small flying Pokémon escaped.

'You got it Pikachu,' Ash cheered.

'That's a strong Pikachu,' the older raven commented. 'However, this Natu has a special attack against Thunder Pokemon.' He turned to the Natu. 'Sunny Day!'

'What's Sunny Day do?' That was the second attack that was unfamiliar.

'It lowers the accuracy of Thunder Type attacks by 50%,' the acting Gym-leader answered.

'But also brightens the field,' Brock commented. 'So that should make the Aerial Aces more predictable.'

'You think so?' Koji asked rhetorically. 'My brother trained his Pokémon better than that.' He turned to Natu. 'Aerial Ace!'

'Thunderbolt!' Ash tried, but Pikachu's attack missed its mark. After all, a 50-50 chance was not to be taken lightly.

'Try filling this stadium with Thunder!' After all, there was no-where to flee from it.

But fate had a different idea. In fact, it had a bit of a sense of humour, as it brought about the same counter as Sabrina's.

'Psychic!'

Pikachu squealed in pain, digging its toes into the ground as it took the reflected thunder.

'Pikachu!'

His eyes snapped open.

'Good.' It was relief more than a desire to win that spoke. 'Quick Attack!'

'Teleport!' But alas, Natu was too slow, and the small Pokémon fell.

'Natu is unable to battle,' Ryuu declared. 'The winner is Pikachu.'

Koji recalled Natu with a quick word of thanks, before selecting his second Pokémon, his strategy having nothing to do with Pokémon types as the Poke ball in his hand also contained a Pokémon weak against Electric attacks.

But Sunny Day was still active. It was just bad luck the Thunder had hit.

Koichi had a batter knack for that sort of thing.

'Cloyster, go!'

'Oh wow.' Misty's eyes sparkled at the sight of the water Pokemon.

The old jdge raised his arms again. 'Cloyster verses Pikachu. Begin!'

'Try another Thunder Pikachu,' Ash ordered.

Pikachu let loose an electric attack, before wavering slightly. The attack failed to connect however, as Cloyster simply closed its shell against the blast that sizzled off.

The electric mouse ceased its attack, taking the opportunity to pant.

'Pikachu's tired,' Brock noticed.

'Toxic spikes,' Koji ordered, and the poison attack easily took the electric rodent out.

'Pikachu is unable to battle. Cloyster is the winner.'

* * *

As Ash retrieved Pikachu, Brock looked over the shell Pokémon. 'Whoever trained those Pokémon did a very good job,' he commented. 'Teaching attacks of different varieties rather than focusing on a single type. 'While Pikachu is strong against water Pokemon, it is not strong against water or poison attacks. But it will be interesting to see which Pokemon Ash chooses next, as grass Pokémon are strong against water types but weak to Psychic, and Ash has no more electric Pokémon.'

'I choose Bulbasaur,' Ash said soonafter.

Misty face-palmed her head. 'I'll bet he forgot this is a Psychic gym.' She paused. 'Can Cloyster use Psychic attacks?'

'We'll see.' Brock rested his chin on his thumb.

* * *

'Cloyster verses Bulbasaur. Begin!'

'Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!' Ash shouted.

Cloyster simply clammed its shell again.

'Keep on trying,' Ash urged.

'It's no use,' Koji replied. 'Cloyster's shell is too strong for that. And his stubbornness.' He added the last part under his breath.

'Vine Whip,' Ash tried.

Cloyster groaned, but held fast.

'Cloyster's loosing hit points,' Brock murmured. 'But it's still strong. If it chooses to attach, Bulbasaur could still be in trouble.'

'Enough Bulbasaur.' Ash gritted his teeth. This was proving even more difficult than the last battle. _Although…_

He looked at the close shell.

_Maybe…_

'Surf!' Koji commanded.

_Now…_

'Leech seed!'

And Bulbasaur's powerful energy-sucker dove through the torrent of water and into the depths of the shell.

'What?'

Cloyster roared out with pain as its power drained.

'Solar Beam Bulbasaur!'

Normally, the time for charge-up was enough for a counter-attack to get in, but Cloyster was powerless within the vines that gripped the fragile body of his shell.

And so the Solar Beam hit, knocking out the water Pokémon.

Koji recalled Cloyster as his grandfather declared the grass Pokémon's victory. The third Pokémon was an easy choice, but before he could call it out, an explosion interrupted them, followed by the cries of several Pokémon.

There were cries that only two found familiar, but that was more than enough to stop the match.


	3. A Psychic Cutting Edge

**A/N:** Finally done. That's what happens when I send little emails to myself.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**The Marion City Gym**_

_Chapter 3 – A Psychic Cutting Edge_

The gym patrons sprinted through the Gym, followed quickly by the challenging-trio. The place turned out to be rather designed like a Shinto temple as they weaved through wards and closed-off rooms and a few twists and turns before coming out in the back. The gate was a wooden one, but currently in splinters, pieces spewed across the cement and the leaves that constantly coated it.

'Pika!'

But Pikachu's pointing was hardly necessary; they could all see the massive machine that had caused the damage.

And it didn't take a genius to realise what they had accomplished either.

'Where do you think you're going with those Pokémon?' Ryuu growled, looking somewhat like a feral bear (and his back, hunched from old age, helped that image bear fruit).

'Why, we'll open our own Gym of course,' a female voice replied. One that was very familiar to the trio of young trainers.

'Team Rocket.' Brock hit his forehead with the flat of his palm. 'They always show up at the wrong moments.'

'You interrupted our Gym Battle!' Ash shouted up to the two teens, peering through their glass capsule.

'So what?' Jessie asked, flicking her long hair back. 'As far as we're concerned, that's an added bonus.'

'You know them?' Koji asked coolly, although he sounded like he was toning down his choice of words.

'Let's just say they're a bunch of trouble-makers,' Misty muttered under her breath; unfortunately, Team Rocket heard the trigger word and launched into their motto.

The result was everyone had blocked their ears – even the acting Gym-leader who looked as though he didn't get fazed quite often. He simply glared daggers at the machine, removing his hands from his ears once the lips stopped moving.

'Ah, that's some tough material,' James commented, following the stare. 'And one hundred percent recycled too. Not to mention resistant to Psychic attacks.'

Koji rolled his eyes at that; the tone was like one of misguided accomplishment. 'Yeah?' he said. 'Well, I'm not a Psychic trainer.' He reached for one of his own Poke-balls, separate from the Gym ones he'd been using throughout the battle. 'Gallade-'

He never got to finish because several things interrupted. Firstly was Jessie looking at the captive group inside steel confinement. 'I wonder how many trainers we can beat with this lot.'

Then there was Misty's: 'But Gallade is a Psychic type.'

And Brock's correction: 'It's actually half-Psychic and half-'

And another voice, answering Jessie's sky-dream comment. One that didn't belong to any of them, but was none-the-less recognised by all.

'It takes more than strong Pokémon to be a Gym Leader.'

Funnily enough, Koji stiffened at the voice, before withdrawing his hand from his Poke-ball. 'Hi Koichi,' he mumbled, going a tad red as the speaker stepped into view.

Koichi either didn't hear or simply chose not to reply in lieu of the situation he had walked in on. Surprisingly though, he didn't look in the least surprised.

'Gardevior,' he ordered. A hyper-beam hit the machine within seconds.

Jessie and James looked at the hole through the hull, before glaring at Meowth.

The feline scratched his head. 'I think it's only resistant to Psychic _attacks_, not Pokémon,' he admitted sheepishly. 'And I guess our recycled material isn't that cut out.'

'Well, we're not losing them,' the red-head said determinantly, Wobbafet popping up behind her. 'Wobbafet, get out there!'

'Wobba?' he cried, before initiating a counter attack to block the second hyper-beam.

'Strong counter,' Ryuu mused as Ash, Misty and Brock 'eeped.

'How did Gardevior even recharge that fast?' the Pewter ex-Gym Leader asked?

'Don't worry about that now-

'Don't worry,' Koji cut off. 'That counter's not strong _enough_.'

He was met with three confused gazes, but Koichi's next command soon rectified that.

'Reflect.'

And the hyper-beam bounced straight back to Team Rocket.

'Where did you come from anyway?' Ash asked as a second counter failed to reflect the blast.

No-body replied.

'Let my Pokémon go,' the black-haired boy said, another Poke-ball in hand. Koji went to stand beside them, and for a moment the challenging trio were seeing double.

'So I guess he was the Gym Leader all this time,' Brock said. 'Funny how we wound up ahead of him.'

'What?' Ash asked, a little later. Somehow, the puzzle pieces clicking into place had been lost on him.

But their attention went back to Team Rocket as they simultaneously stood, Poke-balls in hand.

Koichi just cocked his head a little. Koji winced. 'They're not going to make a pretty picture when my brother's finished with them.'

When Arbok and Wheezing took the stage, they were immediately tossed into the semi-wreckage with a Psychic attack.

'I almost feel sorry for them,' Misty mused aloud. 'They never stand a chance.'

'If that's the case,' Brock pointed out. 'How do we always get to this stage?'

No-one had an answer to that.

'Let my Pokémon go,' Koichi repeated, a dangerous edge in his voice.

'No!' Meowth declared, scurrying into the half-standing machine. 'We still have a few tricks up our-'

'Psychic,' the Gym Leader interrupted, and Gardevior's eyes glowed blue.

'Psychic won't work,' Jessie said confidently, before turning to James. 'It won't, right?'

'Meowth?' the blue-haired teen asked.

'Umm…' There was the sound of scratching. 'It shouldn't, but –' Metal bits rattled somewhere inside. The Pokémon gulped. 'Uhh…'

'It's –' Ryuu began, but didn't bother finishing his comment as Koichi released the remaining Pokémon he carried; Venomoth and Starmie they all recognised but the Umbreon was foreign to them all.

They didn't even need to be told to use Psychic; they simply did so. And their combined efforts were enough to completely dismantle the tall (and now useless) machine.

'Uh oh,' James managed, before they were surrounded by a horde of semi-psychic Pokémon.

'Meowth, balloon!'

'Rog –' the feline began, before being interrupted by a vine-whip from a Bayleaf. 'Uhh…'

'Maybe we should run now,' James suggested.

A Ghastly floating up to Jessie's face solidified her agreement.

* * *

The pair of brothers (presumably twins from the identical faces) watched with identical poker expressions as Team Rocket fled.

'Is that normal?' Koichi asked finally.

'Define normal,' Koji muttered, the same time Misty commented: 'I'm surprised they didn't "blast" off.'

'I suppose even they realise that being attacked by –' Brock broke off as he counted., before blinking as the number suddenly decreased. 'Sixteen Pokémon is a little unmanageable?'

'Ghastly's hypnosis,' the Gym leader explained. 'And they know how to pull their punches.' He smiled at the Pokémon, leaning down and offering an arm to Oddish, the other to Smoochum. 'Let's head back in guys.'

'Koichi,' his grandfather reminded, and the blue eyes widened.

'Oh. Whoops.' He laughed sheepishly. 'I didn't introduce myself properly, did I? I'm Koichi Kimura, the Gym Leader of the Marion City Gym.'

'You could have told us that when we met you last time,' Ash groaned, somewhat disappointed he hadn't been able to finish his previous battle _or_ beat Team Rocket.

'I didn't know you were heading for the Johto league,' the dark haired boy pointed out.

'I find that hard to believe,' Koji interjected.

'Oh?' The other raised an eyebrow, and somehow the action made him look rather frightening as opposed to the effect it had on his twin. 'Why is that dear little brother?'

A curious blush painted the other's cheeks. 'Don't call me that. And you train psychic Pokémon.'

'I can't read minds.'

'Except Gardevior's.'

'Except Gardevior's,' Koichi agreed, eyeing the female Pokémon as she glared at his brother. 'Go with the others.'

The Psychic woman eyed Koji once more before leaving.

Koji breathed a sigh of relief. 'I thought she was going to fry me. Not that it was my fault,' he added hurriedly.

'I shouldn't think so.' It was said easily enough.

'Sometimes I think that Gardevior of yours is a little _too_ loyal.'

'Huh?'

The twins turned around to stare at Ash, before Koichi laughed sheepishly again. 'We're getting carried away here.' He looked at the trio, but before he could speak, Ash opened his mouth again.

'I challenge you to a battle.'

'Not right now.'

Ash blinked. That wasn't the answer he had expected.

'How come?'

Koichi waved a hand at the mess Team Rocket let behind. 'We'll have to fix this up before the kids show up –'

'Teacher!' There was a squeal next to the broken gate, and Bayleaf was suddenly bounding back to stop the child.

Koji stared at Koichi. 'I thought you said you can only read Gardevior's mind.'

Koichi shrugged. 'I'd call that instinct, not mind-reading. Besides, all I did was think about splinters.'

He waved at Gardevior's shadow by the screen.

Misty decided that she much preferred this Psychic Gym Leader to Sabrina, but they all came out rather unusual. She wondered if that was just a consequence of training the unusual type; every Psychic trainer she'd met was unusual.

'Yay, teacher's back.' The child ran back off as Bayleaf came over again.

'And teach the class,' Koichi added to his list of reasons. 'How about you guys stay for dinner and we'll battle under the moon.'

'A moonlight battle huh.' Ash looked at Pikachu, who nodded. He grinned. 'Sounds like fun.'

'It's settled then,' Ryuu said. 'You two boys get to fixing that fence with your Pokémon. Koji, you're on cooking duty.' He paused. 'Actually, I'll cook. You'll burn the kitchen down.'

Koichi stifled a laugh at Koji's red face.

'I'll cook,' Brock offered. 'I've been meaning to make dumplings but the weather just hasn't been good.'

'I guess we'll help with the fence then,' Ash said, pulling out his Pokeballs.

'Hold it young man.'

The boy almost fell over from loss of balance.

'I take it you forgot your Pokémon were just in a battle.' The old man's voice was stern.'

'Ah, no, I-'

'This way.' And he dragged the aspiring trainer away. 'Chansey, you come too.'

'Chansey?' Misty asked. 'Nurse Joy's?'

'Yes,' Koichi nodded. 'Since the Pokémon centre is being renovated, the larger Pokemon facilities have a Chansey rooming with them and the rest are with Nurse Joy on call.'

'Interesting,' Brock mused. 'I suppose it saves challengers from having to travel to the Pokémon centre.'

Surprisingly, Koichi blushed at that.

Koji grinned, ready for payback. 'He's the kindest person in the world, but he's as stubborn as hell, and if you make him lose his temper, he's as bad as a cat in –'

'Koji!' Koichi yelled, face beet red. Luckily, he managed to drown out the last word.


	4. A Nap in the Future

**A/N:**I never get seasons/times when it comes to Pokémon, so we'll go with summer because the nights are shorter so dawn comes quickly. And the chapter's a little longer to make up for the shorter ones I've been posting lately.

One more chappie left. :) Hopefully next .

* * *

**_The Marion City Gym_**

_Chapter 4 – A Nap in the Future_

Dinner was, like all of Brock's cooking, delicious. Pokémon had their own meals; like all Gyms, the Marion City Gym had specialised food for its inhabitants…but of course that was not tailored for visitors. But Brock brought his own, and the more mischievous Pokémon had a blast switching bites to get the foreign taste.

After dinner, Ash was ready for his battle. The Gym leader was not. Neither was the judge.

'You need a moon out for a moonlight battle,' Ryuu said, somewhat disapprovingly. 'And a dark sky.'

The sun had barely set outside.

'So how long will we have to wait?'

'Midnight,' Koji replied, staring at his brother who was still working through his plate. Apparently, the elder twin was a slow eater.

'You might want to get some sleep before that,' Koichi added. 'Depending on how long the battle takes, you might not get back to sleep again till dawn. Summer times.'

'You're one to talk Koichi.'

'I know. I'm going to bed now.' He paused as he finished the last of his meal. 'After the dish-'

'I do the dishes, whenever you have a late battle,' Ryuu interrupted.

'I forgot,' the other responded sheepishly.

There was another pause.

'You could at least pretend to argue Koichi,' Koji commented.

'It's hopeless.' The Gym Leader stifled a yawn.

'Anyone else going to bed?'

There were five (human) headshakes.

'Night then.'

* * *

'Isn't it a bit early for bed?' Brock asked, warm cup of tea in his hands. It wasn't steaming; the weather was a little inappropriate for that, but tea was welcomed in any setting.

'My grandson has unusual sleeping habits,' Ryuu replied. 'Indeed, he is unusual in many ways; when he was growing up, there didn't seem to be a Pokémon in the world incapable of warming up to him and yet he was hopeless with people. Ironic since my daughter used to run this place as an entertainment hall.'

'Entertainment?' Misty replied. 'Pokémon performances?'

The old man nodded, a hint of disapproval in the tone. 'Before that,' he explained. 'I ran the Gym, but then the city became stuck in a slump of sorts. People wanted a radical change, and I was getting too old to battle my way through things. I can still walk, but it has been many years since I've run.

'Entertainment areas, particularly the sorts in traditional temples, were considered to be "new", or "radical",' he continued. 'So my daughter saved this place from being destroyed…but I had hoped she would one day, when things changed again, take up my mantle of Gym Leader. She was, though, too soft-hearted to bear those sorts of battles. She never battled hard; with contexts, it was more the appeal and the points for dodging attacks, and when these twins were born, I could see straight away Koichi had picked up his mother's kindness.'

'Thanks Grandpa,' Koji said sarcastically.

'And that Koji here was as hard-headed as their father,' Ryuu continued, without missing a beat. Misty elbowed Ash, but the sight went unnoticed by the rest.

'But I was wrong about many things. I thought my daughter would stay with her husband, even as they fell out of love. I did not think she would chose the fate that would split her children. Nor did I expect my grand-children to grow up without each other. It took years before they met again, and that battle…it is not one I ever wish to see again.'

Koji frowned at that, even as the listeners sat on their seats. 'It was harmless,' he said, a little more loosely than his normal speech. 'He only clean-swept me out of the Johto League.'

'The Johto League?' Ash asked, before complaining out loud at a second elbow to the stomach.

The younger twin pointed to a trophy on the shelf. Ash and Pikachu went over to look at is as Ryuu continued his explanation.

'You may already know that Psychic Pokémon are rather different from other Pokémon, and their trainers can develop certain powers while working with them. The most common is a special psychic connection – like Sabrina from the Saffron Gym. I assume you've been there, if you participated in the Indigo League.'

Ash hadn't been listening, even though the last part was directed at him.

Misty sighed. 'Ash Ketchum, get back here this minute.'

The boy came sheepishly, knowing full well he had gotten caught up in the moment.

'Where were we?' Brock asked.

Koji closed his eyes and scowled. 'Sabrina.'

Misty shuddered. Despite the personality change, that particular Gym Leader still crept her out. Not to mention the whole doll fiasco.

'She might have been rather…' Ryuu left the sentence hanging. 'However, she exhibits quite clearly the bond between a Psychic Pokémon and trainer with that inherent power. Children especially find that, when they truly connect with a Psychic Pokémon, there is little better in terms of company and understanding that any human can offer. Even the kindest hearts become cold from a sense of loneliness; even if surrounded by the world, they can live within their own bubble with the ones that truly understand them.' The old man closed his eyes. 'But bonds like that are so strong, that should the trainer lose control of their emotions, then the Pokémon's reasoning is incapacitated as well.'

'Oh.' Ash nodded at this. 'Like how Kadabra had that laughing fit because Sabrina couldn't stop giggling.'

'Sabrina _laugh_?' Koji said incredulously. 'All she does is play with people. Thank god Kirlia evolved.'

'Or your friend Takuya and yourself would have been stuck in Sabrina's toy-box?' There was a hint of amusement in the tone

'I'm glad you find that funny Grandpa.'

'Well, I was a Gym Leader the same time her father was,' Ryuu shrugged. 'I did hear all about his daughter's antics…which I must say rather worried me. When Koichi first stumbled upon that hurt Ralts in the garden –'

'Ralts is Kirlia's pre-evolved form?' Brock asked, jotting the information down.

'Yes,' the old man nodded. 'And they evolve into Gardevior naturally, but male Kirlia also have the option of evolving into Gallade with the Dawn Stone.'

'Gallade?'

Ryuu looked at his younger grandson, who sighed before pulling a Poke-ball from his belt and releasing it. A tall warrior-like Pokémon, evident at first glance as a male counterpart of the graceful Psychic they'd previously encountered, appeared.

'This is Gallade,' Koji said, jerking a thumb at him.

'Wow,' Ash commented. 'That's a neat Pokémon.' He amended thereafter: 'Of course, all Pokémon are cool.'

'In any case,' Ryuu continued with his previous story. 'Koichi normally has a mild temperament, but there are few things he truly loves and would thus cause him pain. All other things are a part of the world, a garden of sorts that needs tending from time to time, but is mostly independent. And he was rather upset when he learnt of his father and brother. Unlike Koji. An entirely unexpected situation from most points of view.'

'Because I'm normally the temperamental one.' Koji crossed his hands and leaned back. 'But, as embarrassing as it was to admit at the time, I loved the idea of having a brother. But for Koichi, whose mother had passed away in the same year with not a word from Dad, it was like he'd been shunned from that part of the family.' He opened his eyes. 'See, Dad had come to watch my matches, and he was there, watching every second of it. But I was glad in a way, to lose like that, because I got to experience the full extent of my brother's power. He always holds back. Gardevior can predict the future; he sees it as an unfair advantage over any opponent. A lot of things he can do, but he doesn't to give people an equal footing and everyone works harder as a result.' He shrugged. 'That's my brother for you. At times, he can be a walking contradiction, but you get used to it.'

He stifled a yawn of his own and glanced at the clock. 'Time for bed; I don't want to miss this match.'

'You normally don't worry for your brother's Gym Battles.'

Koji shrugged. 'Most of the Challengers are ametaurs, but this kid's interesting. I might even see him in the league this year.' He opened his eyes. '_Maybe_.'

That didn't bother Ash though. He was getting more excited by the minute. 'Man, I'll never be able to sleep now.'

'Oh yes you will young man,' the old man said sternly. 'If you're truly desperate, I'll have the Weepinbell use their Stunspore on you.'

'No thanks,' the other said hurriedly. The right dosage might knock him out, but he had no intention of sleeping through his match.

* * *

The moon really was pretty at midnight, especially with the stars to compliment it. On top of that, as clear as the skies were, the lamps lining the edges of the outdoor field were barely necessary. They had still been lit though as a precaution…although the trio had their doubts as to whether that would last through an intense battle.

Surprisingly, getting up at the odd hour hadn't been as difficult as expected. Ash had, despite the excitement, fallen asleep quite quickly, and was all geared for the battle. Misty was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, unused to being interrupted as such. Brock looked rather fresh; no doubt he was used to odd hours of sleep with all his little brothers and sisters and their individual needs.

Koji, funnily enough, looked somewhat tired as well…but then, he wasn't the one battling. The two Kimuras looked perfectly fine; Koichi looked like he was quite enjoying the moonlight. He was also the only one who'd changed clothes, out of the shirt and jeans he'd travelled in and into his semi-shikifuku.

'Ready to battle?' he asked lightly. Like a silent ghost, Gardevior appeared beside him. 'Same rules as before.'

'Right,' Ash agreed.

'Then I'll start with – ' The Gym leader lightly tossed a Pokémon into the sky. 'Natu.'

''tu,' the little bird chirped, looking more enthusiastic than it had when Koji was handling it.

'Pikachu?'

'Pika,' the electric mouse agreed, jumping into the middle.

Ryuu raised both hands. 'Natu verses Pikachu. Begin!'

'Pikachu, Thunderbolt!' Their first match had ended in a victory, so Ash was confident his partner could pull it off again.

He was however surprised when Natu didn't teleport. Instead, it dodged…quite barely, seeing as the electric rodent was quite fast. Small and lithe though, the little bird escaped. As narrow as it was though, one would think a teleportation would have been easier.

The declared counterattack was more unexpected.

'Thunder wave.'

Thunder wave?

'But that's a thunder type move,' Misty said. 'Flying types are weak to it.'

Brock looked closely at the small bird, sharp eyes drawn to the miniscule beats. 'I think it's fanning the air slightly, moving the electrical current away from its body.'

'It shouldn't affect Pikachu though, should it?'

'It depends,' Brock replied. 'Thunder Wave can cause temporary paralysis, however Pikachu just charged the air with his Thunderbolt, so it all depends on how skilled that Natu is at altering air currents.'

Very skilled it appeared as the electric rodent attempted a quick attack, as per Ash's request, with little results.

'Night Shade Natu,' Koichi ordered, and the black stream knocked the opponent back.

'Pikachu!' Ash shouted. 'Come on, shrug it off.'

'Chuu,' Pikachu agreed, shaking its head as he got back to his feet. Evidently, he had taken a little damage…but that wasn't going to stop him from battling.

'What I don't get though,' Brock murmured from the sidelines. 'Is how Natu is able to use those attacks when we saw from the last battle…' He paused, before face-palming. 'Of course. They were twins.'

Ash seemed to have come to the same conclusion…and it threw his strategy off a little. 'Pikachu, you up for an agility?'

The electric rodent answered by going into the attack, jumping from side to side and making its moves impossible to predict.

Of course, psychic Pokémon were a little different in that regard –

'Night shade.'

So by the time Pikachu was close enough for a tackle, he had taken a little more damage.

'Quick Attack!'

'Protect,' Koichi countered, and Pikachu crashed into the shield before dropping, breathing rapidly.

'Ash,' Misty yelled. 'Call Pikachu back!'

'Chuu,' Pikachu disagreed, standing up again.

Ash thought for a moment. It was obvious that this Natu was trained quite differently from the one he had previously battled; the combination of size and strength made it very difficult to battle upon a two-dimensional plane.

'I'll need you later buddy,' he said. 'Return.'

Pikachu came back to his side as he selected another Poke-ball.

'Noctowl, go!'

The judge raised his hand to continue the battle.

'Use – ' Ash stopped himself. Perhaps peck wasn't a good idea with Thunder Wave. Then, as Noctowl rotated his head, an idea occurred to him. 'Hypnosis!'

'Hypnosis?' Koji repeated, before stifling a laugh. 'This should be good.A psychic attack against a psychic trainer.'

'Night shade,' was the other twin's response, and Natu's eyes were, once again, temporarily blinded as it fired its attack. The sightlessness was more a help than a hindrance in that case, as visual illusions are only good if one can see them. As for the purpose of the attack – while Noctowl took to the air without direction to avoid a hit, the ground began billowing gently with dust.

'Great,' Ash murmured, trying to see through the low layer. 'Natu's small enough to completely vanish in dust.' He paused. 'But it probably can't see either. Noctowl, Gust!'

'Psychic,' Koichi countered, and Natu's blue eyes were briefly seen before Noctowl's body was turned skyward, reaiming the attack.

'C'mon Noctowl,' the trainer from Pallet urged as the wind died. 'Try a peck attack.'

'Thunder wave,' Koichi, predictably, countered.

'Use Gust,' Ash said in response.

'That was clever,' Brock commented off-hand. 'I wonder if Ash realised pushing the gust upwards created a thin air film closer to ground level.'

'Knowing Ash, it was just a lucky combination,' Misty replied.

'Not a lucky combination.' Koji crossed his hands with a pleased smirk. 'My brother's not quite that predictable.'

'Huh?' The other two looked at the battlefield…where Noctowl was caught in a thunder-web. 'How did that happen?'

'Protect,' the long-haired boy replied. He waited until the thunder-wave returned before triggering that shield, so the power became trapped. Therefore, when Noctowl hit the shield with its peck attack, it got electrocuted. All that light must have made it difficult to see – or Noctowl was confident in its ability to break that Protect.'

And he might have been able to, if it hadn't been for the electricity.

'Finish with Night Shade!'

The shield came down, but there was no time for a counter-strike before the Night Shade hit, sending it flying. The combination of thunder (to which Noctowl was equally weak) and the dark type move was indeed enough to finish the match.

'Noctowl is unable to battle. Natu wins!'

'You know,' Misty muttered. 'That Natu is so cute and small, it's almost funny to hink it knocked Pikachu around and beat Noctowl.'

'Certainly not without damage,' Brock replied. 'It looks like it can only take one more hit.'

'That depends on the hit,' Koji corrected. 'It would need to be a good one, and it's highly unlikely.'

'Why?' There was a little bite in the red-head's tone. 'You think Ash's Pokémon aren't good enough.'

'It's just not like Koichi to let his Pokémon take an attack without purpose. And Natu's still got some good dodges in him.'

* * *

Back on the field, Ash thought deeply. He hadn't expected Noctowl to be beaten, and Pikachu still hadn't recovered. Those Nightshades were causing quite a problem; he needed a Pokemon who was powerful and speedy enough to dodge around them…and avoid that thunder-wave.

'Cyndaquil, go!'

'Cynda,' he chirped, before lighting his flame.

'Cyndaquil verses Natu. Begin!'

'Flame Thrower!' Ash tried.

'Night shade,' came the counter, and the two attacks collided in the air. When the flame thrower pushed the other back, Koichi called for his Pokémon to dodge out of the way.

'Agility,' Ash followed up.

'Protect!'

'Headbutt!' Ash quickly switched, and the orb trembled as the fire Pokémon hit it full on.

'Flame Thrower!'

'Night Shade!'

'Night Shade?' Koji repeated, before taking a closer look at a tired Natu. 'Oh, I see.'

'Why?' Brock asked as the attacks collided.

'Natu's Psychic, after that much battling, isn't strong enough to divert a strong Flamethrower like Cyndaquil's.' The lips twisted slightly in amusement. 'Looks like Natu's out.'

And it was true, as Koichi was recalling his defeated Pokémon and Ryuuwas declaring the challenger's first victory.

'I wonder what Pokémon he's going to use next,' Misty mused. 'Cloyster would be a good choice.' She paused. 'You know, most Gym Leaders use the same Pokémon for their Gym battles, and in the same order. Ash probably hadn't been expecting the other Natu.'

'Who would?' Brock asked. 'Seriously, how many challengers would even know there are two of them.'

'And twins at that.' Apparently, when Koji wasn't the Gym Leader, he was far more talkative. 'That's part of what Koichi looks for in rematches; it's a Gym Leader's job to test challengers in new ways and Koichi battles mostly based on strategy.'

'Very interesting strategy at that,' the Pewter Gym Leader mused. 'There's an almost cold calculative feel to it, despite how warm and kind he appeared earlier.'

'Yes.' Koji nodded at that. 'As I said, Koichi's difficult to really understand. He's quiet, but not shy nor meek. He generally goes with the flow as far as decision-making is concerned, but if something is important to him, there's no stopping him.' He paused, watching his brother select a new Poke-ball. 'And he won't select Cloyster.'

Misty was somewhat sad; she was looking forward to seeing the Water Pokemon again, but the appearance of the majestic Ninetales made more or less made up for the disappointment. 'Oh wow. That's gorgeous.'

'You say that now,' Koji muttered. 'But that Pokémon's trouble.'

'How?'

'Long story.'The younger twin refused to elaborate. In any case, the new battle had started.

* * *

Ash and Cyndaquil quickly learnt that Ninetales was more, far more, than a pretty face. In fact, they learnt that this Ninetales was just as powerful as the one Squirtle had battled at Cinnabar Island. Enough to take out Cyndaquil with a single Fire Spin.

Of course, that was after the unwise Smoke Screen to counter a Hypnosis.

But the result left him with two choices. Either send Pikachu back in, or select his fourth and final Pokémon.

In the end, he went with Totodile, hoping the water Pokémon would provide an advantage against the fox. Koichi however didn't look surprised, although an expression of amusement graced his face as the reptile began to hop on one foot.

Ninetales on the other hand simply fixated a cold stare upon the other.

'Be nice Ninetales,' the Gym Leader warned.

The female relaxed her stare.

Ryuu raised his arms. 'Begin!'

Ash was rather surprised when Koichi immediately took the offensive. Most attacks he'd used so far were a form of defence, countering _his_ moves and _his_ strategies.

'Flame Thrower.'

The guy was impossible to figure out.

'Dodge it Totodile.'

The reptile danced to the side.

'Now, Water Gun!'

'Flame Thrower,' Koichi repeated, and the heat hit the water full on, creating a veil of mist.

'You know what to do.'

That was…unnerving, Ash thought to himself. Koichi must have expected the field to be covered again; neither Pokemon could see, nor could their trainers.

'Ash is really in a tight spot,' Brock frowned. 'This guy's style really is unpredictable.'

'He adapts the style according to the Pokémon,' Koji replied, focused on the field. 'Like humans, they're all different, therefore so are their relationships.'

'You seem to know a lot about him,' Misty commented.

Koji shrugged. 'He's my brother.' A small frown played upon his lips. 'Even if we really barely know each other. It's only been a year since we…met.'

Luckily, the battle chose that moment to take a turn. Or a spray as water started blasting all over the place.

'Watch it Totodile!' Ash yelled, getting soaked as Koichi ducked another spray. 'What's gotten into you?'

'Hypnosis,' Koichi explained as the field began to clear.

'Oh.'

That was a problem. Totodile looked…out of control. Biting and scratching at thin air. Firing every other second.

'Flame thrower Ninetales,' the Gym Leader said after a moment.

'Water Gun!'

The blast hit elsewhere, causing the fire attack to hit its mark. Mercifully, it appeared to break the Hypnosis.

Ninetales readied herself for another fire attack.

'Use Bite!' Ash tried, knowing water attacks simply weren't going to cut it.

'Bite?' both twins repeated, neither able to see the sense in the statement for a moment. Then Koichi's eyes widened in surprise. 'Ninetales, stay!'

But instinct wasn't easy to override in such a small instance of time, and Totodile's teeth sunk into the other's tail.

Ninetales roared, flames bursting from her body and causing the air itself to melt from the heat.

'What's going on?' Ash pulled out his Poke-dex, activating it.

'Ninetales are very smart and very vengeful,' the Poke-dex intoned. 'Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse.'

'Oh,' Ash said faintly, before a Fire Spin incinerated the field. 'Whoops.'

'They can seriously do that?' Misty asked, equally faintly.

Brock shrugged. 'It may be rumour, but –'

'Rumour or not, Ninetales are certainly vengeful,' Koji responded. 'And they get rather out-of-control when someone grabs their tails…or bites them.'

'Surely the trainer can control-'

'You see many trainers controlling Blaze?' came the rhetorical question, before sighing. 'Yeah, Koichi can handle it, but it's not an easy thing to accomplish. But Ninetales trusts him.'

* * *

'Ninetales!' Koichi yelled over the flame, sounding slightly…well, panicked was not an appropriate term, but it was something akin to it. 'Aim a fire spin at the sky and keep at it.'

As odd as the order was, Ninetales followed it. Apparently, even with her eyes blazing with anger and her body with unharnessed heat, she was not so far gone as to refuse a command from her trainer.

And Totodile was in no condition to continue battling either. In fact, it had fainted near the heat, his cheeks slowly turning pink.

Ash returned him, but refrained from sending out Pikachu. A wise decision it seemed as Ninetales was still burning its energy.

'Enough,' Koichi said softly as beads of sweat gleamed in the gentle moonlight. 'Return Ninetales.'

She howled as the red light enveloped her, but her own body was starting to cool. Hopefully, the next Pokémon to battle would have enough sense not to pull a stunt like that.

'Totodile is unable to battle. Ninetales has been withdrawn from the match,' Ryuu surmised. 'The challenger has one Pokémon remaining. The Gym Leader has two.'

'You ready Pikachu?'

'Pika,' Pikachu nodded, pumping a fist.

Koichi fingered the two Poke-balls he had remaining, thinking for a brief moment. Feeling his brother's gaze, he lifted his head to meet the near identical gaze, before smiling and selecting one.


	5. The Moonlight Badge

**A/N:** And…done. The twins' backstory will be explained in the main fic once I actually get around to writing it.

_If_ I get around to writing it. Maybe when my muses take a vacation…

BTW, I'm ignoring the "when traded" part. Natural evolutions are far more fun…or stone induced.

As for the badge…this is a divergent fic. Otherwise the badge telly gets thrown off. :)

*sigh* Fifteen pages. No wonder it didn't finish the day it started…like I was hoping it would.

* * *

**_The Marion City Gym_**

_Chapter 5 – The Moonlight Badge_

'Cloyster, I choose you!'

'Cloyster?' Brock repeated. 'But then…Cloyster has beaten Pikachu in the past.'

'After Natu weakened it,' Koji replied. 'However, I'm not Cloyster's trainer so I can't battle with him as well as Koichi can. You can know all the attacks a Pokemon can do, but you can never really know what they're truly capable of.'

'True,' Brock nodded. 'Either way, this will be interesting. I'm just concerned as to whether Pikachu can last against two fresh Pokémon.'

'I hope so,' Misty mused. 'Ash isn't going to give up.'

And he certainly wasn't.

'Pikachu, Agility!'

'Surf,' Koichi responded.

The little feet made ripples in the seeping water as a larger bout rose up.

'Thunderbolt!'

'That's not a good idea with the water falling _towards_ your Pikachu,' Koichi commented.

'Huh?' Evidently, he hadn't been expecting the bolt of thunder to hit the wave and diverge , scattering sparks all over the wet ground. 'Dodge!'

'Clam your shell,' Koichi said at the same time. Apparently, the other half of the field was having the same problem.

Only, Cloyster's shell was enough protection and Pikachu was slipping in the water.

'Toxic spikes!'

'Dodge it!'

Pikachu jumped and slid. The result was a few more burns on its body.

'Pikachu!'

'Pika,' Pikachu responded, getting up again.

Koichi regarded the electric mouse, then nodded. 'Supersonic.'

All humans automatically blocked their ears. Pikachu's drooped, but with four paws on the floor, he was somewhat restricted. The next lot of Toxic Spikes caused far more damage.

'Pikachu!' His ears were still buzzing, but Ash shrugged it off. 'Quick attack, then your most powerful Thunder.'

Cloyster opened its shell as Pikachu's cheeks sparked.

'Reflect.'

The attack hit the shield.

'Brock, what does Reflect do again?' Misty asked.

'It sends damage back to the user, but…' Brock paused. 'All the water is going to impact things. It's not going to be a direct reflection.'

Brock was right. Wayward sparks shot across the water, and since Cloyster's shell was open for the attack, it had little defence.

But…

'The spikes act as lightning rods,' Koji pointed out. 'It simply depends on how strong Pikachu's thunder is.'

It was strong, especially for a Pokémon about to faint from exhaustion. But the end result was that neither could continue battling.

'Pikachu and Cloyster are both unable to battle. Since the challenger is out of Pokémon that can battle, the battle goes to the Gym Leader.'

* * *

'That was harsh Koichi,' Koji frowned, sitting on his brother's bed as Chansey took care of the Pokémon that had battled outside.

'Why do you say that?' the elder twin returned, changing out of his shikifuku.

Koji half-glared at the other. 'You battled harder than you usually do.'

'Hmm…' Koichi pulled his shirt over his head. 'I guess I did. He was a strong opponent.'

'Don't you think he deserves the badge then? Gym Battles aren't meant to be impossible.'

'It's not impossible. His Pokémon are capable of beating mine; it was just a case of unpreparedness. That's the downside of battling two different people with the same Pokémon.'

'You use two different Natu's to confuse trainers.'

Koichi plopped onto the bed with a laugh. 'That I do. Real life isn't written in stone, even for Pokémon capable of seeing the future.'

'And people,' Koji replied. 'I take it that's how you knew about that Team Rocket?'

'Koji, I wasn't born with that abili-'

'Actually, you were,' Ryuu interrupted, coming into the room with a knock. 'I thought you might like to know all the Pokémon are fine. They're just resting.'

'That's good.' Koichi smiled. Koji took the opportunity to sneak in a yawn. It was nearly two in the morning after all. 'But-oh.' He shook his head. 'I thought that was instinct.'

'Mind filling me in?' the younger twin asked. To an outsider, he would sound annoyed, but his family knew him well enough. 'Preferably before I leave today.'

'Before or after the pillow fight?'

Koji answered that question by whacking his grinning brother over the head with the pillow.

* * *

'I can't believe Koichi didn't even have to use his forth Pokémon,' Ash muttered, staring at the ceiling. 'He's good.'

'You know,' Brock mused to himself. 'I wonder if he has some precognitive ability. Didn't his grandfather mention something of the sort? And he didn't look particularly surprised by anything that happened –'

'Except the tail incident,' Misty interrupted.

'I dunno. He seemed more concerned than surprised. But that does make it hard to beat him, if he can anticipate any move the opponent throws at him.'

'Any move…' Ash said thoughtfully with a frown. 'And come up with a counter.'

'You sound like you're coming up with an idea.'

The aspiring Pokémon trainer swung his legs off the bed and quickly laced up his shoes. 'Yep. See ya.'

'Hey, wait a-' The water Pokémon trainer shook her head. 'I hope he knows what he's doing.'

* * *

Marion City was nice, but Ash was ready to leave with a badge in hand, and his battle plan was all mapped out by the time he challenged the Gym Leader again.

'Same rules as before,' Ryuu announced. The field was exactly the same, except it was daytime and Koji had left the day before. 'Both trainers may use four Pokémon, but only the Challenger is allowed to substitute during the battle.'

'Got it,' Ash said, then waited to see what Pokemon Koichi started out with. He hoped it was Natu, but as he'd changed Cloyster's position once, it was possible he wouldn't do so.

And he was right. And disappointed when the Gym Leader brought out Ninetales.

'Oh oh,' Misty murmured. 'Ninetales first up.'

'I think Ash was hoping for Natu,' Brock mused, watching the young trainer frown slightly.

'Which one?' the female asked rhetorically.

Brock shrugged, before blinking as Muk appeared. 'Muk?'

'So he went to Professor Oak.' The red head nodded. 'I wonder who else he switched out.'

'Well, I'm betting on Snorlax,' the aspiring breeder said. 'After all, we know a frontal attack's no good. Or a sneak attack.'

They turned to watch the match.

'Sludge bomb Muk!'

'Safeguard.'

The female fox glowed, the sludge bouncing right off the pearly skin.

So even Ninetales was guarded against straight attacks, Ash thought.

'Hypnosis.'

'Poison Gas,' Pallet Town's trainer quickly countered.

'Flame Thrower.'

There was a pause. 'Whoops,' Ash muttered as the smoke caught fire. 'Muk! Flatten yourself on the ground!'

Koichi looked surprised at that, before grinning. 'Clever.'

Ninetales howled.

'So precognition isn't perfect,' Brock realised. 'He can probably only tell one attack or action at a time, so countering a counterattack can catch him off guard.'

'Well, at least Muk is fine,' Misty said. 'On the downside, Ninetales is perfectly fine as well.'

Ash pondered about his next move. Smoke screen was dangerous. Sludge bomb was useless. Unless…

'Sludge bomb!' he commanded again.

'Safe guard,' Koichi countered.

'Move in Muk.'

Blue eyes watched the poison Pokémon's every move.

'Fire Spin.'

'Swallow it and smother her!'

Muk opened his mouth, pressing forward.

Koichi's eyes widened, then his expression settled with a wince. 'Keep it up Ninetales.'

Muk came nearer, its body beginning to turn red from the heat. Smoke filtered out of its mouth, feeding the flames until its slimy body moved to cover Ninetales' face.

'Dodge it.'

And Ninetales slid out from the grasp.

'Follow it.'

Ninetales didn't look too pleased about its new stalker and send a Flame Thrower back. But she was tired. And so was Muk.

'Poison Gas!' Ash tried again. 'Then Sludge Bomb.'

'Counter with Flame Thrower.'

The Sludge Bombs met the bursts of flame, and it seemed like each was trying to shoot the other out of the air. The smoke made it difficult to see, but the attacks still sailed over the field…until –

'Now Muk!' Ash yelled, and the poison Pokémon was suddenly smothering the fox.

'Safeguard!' Koichi yelled hurriedly.

They waited patiently.

'Get off Muk,' Ash said eventually. If the Safeguard worked, no amount of smothering was going to cut it.

Of course, Safeguard doesn't supply an infinite air supply, so the fox had fainted.

Koichi recalled his Pokémon with a murmur of thanks, withdrawing a new Poke-ball and summoning Cloyster.

'I guess Muk can't smother Cloyster,' Misty sighed.

'Ash is going to have to make do,' Brock responded. 'Muk's too far gone to recall.'

What the Pewter City Gym Leader said was true. If sludge could sweat, Muk'd be doing it.

And so make-do Ash did. Or attempted to do.

'Poison Gas!'

'Supersonic,' came the reply.

'Supersonic?' Misty repeated. 'Doesn't sound slow down when there's more stuff in the air?'

'I guess it doesn't matter in this situation,' Brock replied. 'The sound waves are still making Muk confused.'

He was right. The toxic Pokémon was rapidly turning his head this way and that. A moment later, he had kneed over, too dizzy to continue.

Ash recalled Muk and debated on his next Pokémon. Snorlax was his secret weapon…and he preferred to be rid of Cloyster before that.

But how was the question.

'Pika,' Pikachu said, jumping onto the field.

Well, there was that decision made.

'You sure Pikachu?'

'Pika Pika,' Pikachu replied, patting its chest.

'Pikachu verses Cloyster,' Ryuu announced. 'Begin!'

'Thunder, Pikachu!'

'Reflect,' came the counter.

Pikachu's eyes narrowed at the return.

'Quick attack Pikachu.'

'Pika!' The electric mouse shot through its own thunder and rammed the glow with a wince.

'Reflect stays active for five turns,' Koichi explained. He still didn't look like he was struggling in the battle, although he had made allowances for small surprises. 'Supersonic.'

Pikachu was forced to back away from the shield.

Well, that's three turns. Ash counted. Two more to go.

'Agility!'

'Toxic Spikes!'

With the call of the final attack, the shielding orb fell, but each spike came so close to Pikachu that there was no time for a counter-attack.

'Pikachu, stand and take it.'

The next spike hit.

'Thunder!'

'Surf!'

The wave of water was, however, unable to hold back the large surge of electricity. But Koichi appeared to know that as he recalled Cloyster before the Thunder hit.

'Cloyster has been withdrawn from the match. Pikachu wins.'

'Pi-ka,' Pikachu panted, as Natu appeared before it.

'So the fourth Pokémon will remain a mystery till the end,' Brock muttered. 'I wonder if it's that Gardevior.'

Misty blinked at the field. 'Did Pikachu just get knocked out by an Aerial Ace?'

Apparently so, and that left both trainers with two Pokémon each.

Ash decided it was time to call out Snorlax…which left a dumfounded expression on the normally smooth face of his opponent.

'Snorlax?' he repeated, staring between his little Natu and the heaviest currently known Pokémon. They made quite an interesting pair, but Natu wasn't built for any sort of power battling.

He wouldn't be surprised if Aerial Ace did nothing more than a feather's flick. But he ordered one anyway.

'Snorlax, protect!'

Ash wasn't taking any chances, and the shield absorbed the blast.

'Try a Psychic!' Koichi ordered.

'Can Natu lift Snorlax?' Brock wondered.

Apparently it couldn't.

Koichi was evidently running out of options. 'Sunny Day, then Aerial Ace.'

Snorlax scratched the centre of his forehead where the other's combined attack landed.

The Gym Leader sighed. 'Natu, return.'

'Natu has been withdrawn from the match,' Ryuu announced. 'The Gym Leader has only one Pokémon remaining.'

Koichi pulled out his last Poke-ball. 'Kadabra, go!'

'He's _not_ using Gardevior?' Brock questioned, before finally spotting the silent female in the shadows. 'Oh.'

Misty followed his gaze and laughed. 'Wouldn't you like to have a woman like that?'

Brock went read. '_Misty!'_

'Snorlax verses Kadabra. Begin!'

Nothing happened. Both seemed to be waiting for the other to make a move. But, of course, Ash wasn't so patient as to wait for very long, and eventually ordered an Ice Punch.

'Psybeam,' Koichi countered, the blast hitting the large Pokémon in the face, befuddling it slightly so that the strike hit the dirt instead of its target.

'Keep up those Ice Punches Snorlax.'

The Pokémon lumbered all over the place, slow and off balance thanks to Psybeam's confusion effect. The field slowly turned into a sheet of ice…which only served to throw Snorlax further off balance.

Eventually, he fell with a hard thud that rocked the arena.

'Teleport,' Koichi told his Kadabra, and it appeared in the air, touching down by the time the shaking had stilled.

Of course…the humans had to make do with the trembling field.

'He couldn't have teleported us?' Ash grumbled.

Koichi laughed at that. 'I don't think Kadabra can control Snorlax's body with Telekinesis as well as the rest of us.'

That statement sent warning bells through the minds of the spectators, but it was too late.

'Psychic!'

Snorlax rose a few inches into the air, but that seemed to be the limit of Kadabra's power as sweat began to trickle down his brow.

'Has Ash won?' Misty wondered. 'Kadabra can't do much if it can't control Snorlax's movement.'

She was proven wrong when the Pokémon began to glow, then morph.

'What the-?' she gasped.

'Kadabra's evolving.' Surprise laced the Gym Leader's voice. The form lengthened; a second spoon appeared.

Ash pulled out his Poke-dex. 'Alakazam, the Psychic Pokémon and the evolved form of Kadabra. It is highly intelligent and capable of instantly identifying its foe's weakness.'

'That doesn't sound good,' Ash muttered, before grinning. 'This is an awesome match.'

He ignored the little voice in the back of his head, pointing to the outcomes of his previous one.

'Alakazam' Koichi ordered, recovering from the dues ex machine of sorts. 'Psychic.'

'Alakazam's Psychic isn't strong enough either,' Misty murmured, watching Snorlax rise just a little higher. 'That's a relief.'

'I wouldn't count Koichi out yet,' Brock replied. 'Looks to me like he's got something up his sleeve.'

'Teleport,' the Gym Leader ordered at that moment, and both Pokémon vanished…only to appear high in the sky.

Both Pokémon hung a moment in the air, before hurtling towards the ground.

'Gardevior, you might want to lift us up.'

The blue aura suddenly surrounded them all to hover mere inches from the surface…save the battling Pokemon.

'Snorlax, try a Hyper Beam!'

Unfortunately, Snorlax hit the ground before he could manage it, and the impact left him out cold.

'Snorlax is unable to battle. Alakazam is the winner.'

'Ash now has only one Pokémon left as well,' Brock mused. 'And how is he going to beat Alakazam?'

'Alakazam does look tired though,' Misty pointed out.

'I just hope it doesn't know Recover.'

After all, that had been the main reason for the troubles during Ash's second match against Sabrina and her Kadabra.

'But what Pokémon can Ash use?'

'Hmm…I'd say Noctowl would be the best choice.'

And that was what Ash chose.

'Noctowl verses Alakazam. Begin!'

Ash waited. But this time, Koichi did not.

'Alakazam, use Recover.'

The sweat lacing the newly evolved Pokémon's forehead vanished as the small hunch straightened. Within seconds, he was ready to fight again, moustache quivering.

The nocturnal Pokémon was ready to fight as well.

And then they both waited…until Koichi gave in with a grin.

'So you figured it out huh,' he commented. 'But, to be honest, when it comes to a battle…I still like to win. And there are very few ways to win without attacking.'

'How can you win without attacking?' Ash asked, confused.

The smile turned somewhat sad. 'You run.'

'Huh?'

'Teleport.'

Alakazam vanished for a moment, and both Pokémon and trainer tried desperately to find him again.

'There,' Ash yelled, pointing. 'Peck!'

Alakazam vanished again.

Misty face-palmed. 'That kid just did the complete opposite of what he said.'

'That's true,' Brock mused. 'But if he really wanted to win, he would have used his strongest Pokémon. I'm sure Gardevior is stronger than Alakazam; she's more experienced and fully evolved after all. And surely Meganium, being fully evolved and a starter type, is stronger than some of those others. But being a Gym Leader isn't about that, and I don't think that's what he meant by "winning" either.'

'But that's going to tire Noctowl out,' Misty pointed out. 'And Alakazam can regain its strength using Recover…even if it's not limitless.'

'I think Koichi is just wondering what Ash will do in response,' Brock replied. 'After all, with all those pecks, it must be difficult to try and guess a counter-strategy.'

'He sure is an interesting strainer,' the red-head sighed. 'I still don't get him or his battling style.'

'It certainly is a slippery one,' the Pewter Gym-leader agreed. 'But Koji did mention his brother's a difficult person to understand, and he _is_ one of those people who gets along better with Pokémon than humans.'

'You'd never know just by looking at him.'

Brock shook his head. 'I think you would. His eyes didn't change much since we first met him, even when he smiled and laughed and talked…or even battled. He can be lax about his facial expressions because he doesn't particularly care what others think about that. Not care in the sense of being apathetic, but care in the sense that it's not "special". Maybe he likes being a Gym Leader because, once the battle is over, the trainer moves on. There are no rivalries formed, no friendships carried – most challengers are forgotten over time, but the memories of the Pokémon and the battles themselves remain.'

Misty tilted her head a little. 'When you're not obsessing over girls, you get some pretty deep ideas,' she said lightly. 'But you sound somewhat sad.'

Brock shrugged. 'I guess I'm just missing my brothers and sisters is all. But all the people we've met are important to me too, and I want to go on meeting new people…and Pokémon – and most definitely beautiful girls!'

Misty face-palmed. She should have known the "deep" Brock was too good to last. But still…Brock did have a point. Koichi might be a nice person, but he didn't seem particularly fond of company. He had his family: a grandfather and a twin brother. He had his Pokémon. He had a few friends; there had been a photo in the living room, including funnily enough the two boys they'd run into in the previous town. And the children he taught…but then again, children were so innocent and naïve that they could almost be like Pokémon, in a sense. Or animals. They were so much easier to interact with.

Then she shrugged to herself, refocusing on the battle. She may have hated the everlasting attention of her home-town, but to others, there was no place like home. And as for people…she couldn't blame him. Back when she was younger, she hadn't really gotten people either, much less her sisters.

Heck, she still didn't quite get them. At least Koichi seemed to have a good relationship with his brother…even if they didn't live together for the most part.

* * *

Back on the field, Noctowl had finally released a Confusion attack, to which Alakazam countered by raising his spoons and utilising a small Psychic. It couldn't go any farther; the two Psychic powers grappled momentarily in the air before falling for lack of substance.

That's when Ash noted his victory key.

'Hypnosis!' he yelled.

'Close your eyes and use your spoons,' Koichi responded.

'Use whirlwind to counter, and then dodge.'

Noctowl followed the orders to a 't'.

'Alakazam, focus.'

'Alaka,' the psychic Pokemon replied, not opening his eyes. Listening carefully, he could sense the owl Pokemon in the sky, ducking this way and that in an effort to confuse him. The whirlwind made it somewhat difficult to tell by mere hearing alone, but his senses (particularly the sixth) were far more developed than that.

'Psybeam!'

'Confusion!' Ash countered, and Noctowl stopped his movement momentarily before picking it up again.

This time, the attack blasted Alakazam back.

'Alakazam?'

'Alaka,' Alakazam groaned, stumbling slightly.

'All right,' Misty cheered from the sidelines, Pikachu adding his support. 'Alakazam's confused.'

'Psybeam, go!' Koichi called, raising an arm.

The attack managed to score a hit, albeit not a direct one.

'On great,' the red-head groaned. 'The idiot finally catches a break and he loses it.'

'Now use Recover.'

Ash held his breath, before breathing a sigh of relief when it failed.

'The confusion effect.' The lips twisted into a frown of concern.

'Confusion again!'

Noctowl wavered in the air; it appeared he was either too confused or too tired to manage the attack.

'Noctowl! I know you can do it!'

The brow began to glow blue.

'Now!'

It exploded with energy.

'Psychic Alakazam,' Koichi commanded, and the Pychic waves battled the Confusion in the air. It wasn't as well coordinated as the first attempt where it had succeeded in blocking its effect; the attack slipped through cracks in the armour, causing the fox-like humanoid to roar in pain.

By the time the attack was done, both Pokemon were on the ground and nearly spent. Neither though were unconscious.

'Noctowl!'

The owl hooted, struggling to get up. On the other side, the pair re-enacted the actions.

'Can you continue?'

Noctowl gave a reassuring hoot, but his actions spoke otherwise. On the other side, Alakazam made it onto one knee…before it slipped out from under him as the other one struggled up.

'Can the Pokémon continue battling?' Ryuu asked, looking from one to the next.

Koichi's blue eyes regarded Ash and his Pokémon for a moment. He knew Alakazam could fight if they really wanted to, if they had a wish to fuel them that extra power. But they didn't, and Ash Ketchum had well and truly earned his badge, and so the Gym Leader recalled his Pokémon.

'Alakazam is unable to battle. Noctowl is the winner.'

Noctowl collapsed at that moment, having overspent its energy on the successive Confusion attacks and the repetitive "pecks" before.

Ash went over to his Pokémon. 'Thanks Noctowl,' he whispered, petting the feathers. 'You did a great job.'

'Indeed.' Koichi's shadow fell over them as he knelt down. 'You and all your Pokémon battled hard. Very rarely do I see such complete trust between a trainer and their Pokémon.'

He straightened up, taking something out of his robes and holding it up to the light. The crescent moon gleamed as the sun's rays bounced off. 'The Moonlight Badge.'

'Uhh…' Ash reached out, before frowning slightly. 'Why did you recall your Pokémon? Cloyster and Natu…and maybe Alakazam –'

'Gym Battles are different from normal battles,' Koichi carefully explained. 'It is a Gym Leader's duty to push a trainer beyond their comfort zones in a match, but not to push their own Pokémon in a situation that serves no purpose. In a regular League match, I would have the option of swapping out my Pokémon; Cloyster would not have been able to take another electric attack, even with its shell. Natu's attacks were all but inaffective against your Snorlax. All me keeping those Pokémon in would have done was prolonged the match, knocked out my Pokémon and exhausted your own. Sometimes, the more important parts of a battle –'

'Is knowing when to end it,' Brock finished. 'Koichi's right; he would get nothing out of pushing to the point of damage for a victory; you proved yourself in that match. You, on the other hand, have a dream to fulfil, and you're one step closer to it.'

'You're right.' Ash grinned, taking his new badge and showing it to Pikachu and the revived Noctowl. 'So guys, what do you think?'

'Pika.'

Noctowl hooted his agreement as well.

'It certainly was a close match,' Misty pointed out, almost raining on the Pallet trainer's parade.

Koichi smiled at that. 'Those are the most fun.' His eyes shone in the light.

'They sure are,' Ash agreed…before jumping as Gardevior suddenly appeared behind the Gym Leader.

'Gardevior says that the next time you guys come through Marion City, you'll have to challenge the two of us to a match.'

'You've got yourself a deal.'


End file.
